A Taste of Chaos
by talonmaster
Summary: The Kyūbi's attack nearly destroyed Konoha, but it also gave birth to dark secrets. Now, thirteen years later Uzumaki Naruto is unwillingly pulled into a battle that will decide the fate of the Elemental Nations. Older Naruto.FemKyūbi.
1. Peaceful Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

In a dimly lit room, two figures sat on old and worn out table, playing a game of chess. The lights in the room were constantly flickering on the left side, while the right side was almost completely claimed by darkness.

On right side was a woman with fiery red hair and blood red eyes. She was staring at the man in front of her with a detached expression on her face. Her red eyes went towards the chessboard every couple of seconds. Their game was one she was obviously winning, she had taken most of his pieces. Including the Queen, both Rooks, one Bishop, one Knight, and four of his pawns, while he had only taken her Rooks, Bishops, and a couple of pawns.

Looking at the pieces she had taken from him, she had to hold back a dark chuckle. For all the pieces she had taken in this game, she had also taken from his life, and maybe even more.

And yet even after all that she had taken from him, he still fought on. After all the misery, pain, and suffering she had caused him, the man didn't give up.

That was what separated him from any mortal she had ever met. And she had met a good deal of powerful mortals.

Hashirama Senju was without a shadow of a doubt a great man. A man whose dream gave birth to the modern world, a man who was able to subdue the brethren, and even her! But in the end, even with help of his wife, Uzumaki Mito, he lost.

Namikaze Minato, another man that might have changed the word. Key word being might, because she did not allow him to do it. But he had achieved something, and that something was the man in front of her. The man who was the closest thing she ever had to an equal.

She always preferred a slow game, taking the time to analyze her opponent, to find patterns, to find strengths, and most of all – to find weaknesses. But when it came to him, it was near impossible, because he defined the word unpredictable. And just because of that simple factor he was able to survive her plans, and ploys.

But this time it was different. Oh, how different it was!

"My dear Naruto…" he didn't give her any response, his eyes still staring at the board." Have you given up?" She asked her favorite question.

Naruto looked up at the woman, his tired blue eyes staring into her glowing demonic red ones." Never." He whispered.

And she received her favorite answer, this caused a dark smile to spread on her lips. _You have already lost, _she thought sinisterly.

* * *

In one of the many forests of great Land of Fire, sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard, as two figures dashed throughout the threes, until they settled on one of the many branches.

The figure that was standing on the lower branch was wearing the typical Konoha Chūnin uniform, and had messy blonde hair, which cast a shadow over his piercing cerulean eyes. He was holding a pair of bloody kunai.

The other figure was standing on a higher branch, and was clad in all black get up with a face mask covering the lower half of his face. However, unlike the blonde, he was hunched over, and hungry for breath.

"This is your last warning Konoha Shinobi! Leave now or face your end!" The black figure barked out, desperately trying to bluff his way out of his current situation.

The blonde haired shinobi simply cracked a grin at the-in his opinion-crazy exclamation. "You know when you try to intimidate someone, it's always good to not show any fear." And with that he disappeared into thin air.

The black clad man started to franticly look around. His brown eyes full with fear searching for any sigh of the Konoha Shinobi. When he heard a crisp noise coming from behind him, he immediately jumped into the air, before landing on a higher branch. However, the moment his feet hit the branch, a kunai was already buried in his thigh.

"Argh!" the black clad man choked out in pain, as blood started wet his pants. His eyes wandered into his wound, only to find that there was tag that was mere moment from going off.

BOOM!

The explosion roared as it tore through his body, and the threes nearby. The blonde-haired man stared into the fire with a deep frown, before letting go of his breath, and dashing away.

It took him a couple of minutes before he reached his clients, and the rest of his comrades. The scene he saw made a grimace form on his face.

All around a large carriage there were around 15 mangled bodies lying on the ground, with various limbs, and decapitated heads scattered between them, their eyes still wide open, and filled with shock.

"You're one very morbid guy, Asuma." He called out to no one in particular, before a shadow jumped from the nearby three, landing right next to him.

"Judging from the explosion I heard a minute ago you're the same as me, kid." The man known as Asuma said, as he lit himself a cigarette.

"You know smoking is bad for your lungs, right." The blonde chided playfully, as he let a grin spread loose on his face.

Asuma barked out a deep laugh, as he replied. "Well, being in close proximity to Anko is bad for your heart isn't it, Naruto?"

"She has her good sides." Naruto commented, while walking towards the carriage, with Asuma in his steed.

"Believe me, I've seen her 'good sides'." The bearded Jōnin chuckled.

"When I heard I was going on a mission with the son of the Third Hokage, I honestly didn't expect him to perverted, old sloth." Naruto said with a sigh, his hand going trough his messy blonde hair, as they walked towards the carriage.

The carriage was luxurious, it was decorated with a pure gold and red, and a few beautiful images decorated its' walls. The biggest image was the cognizance of the Land of Fire; a red phoenix, with its' wing outstretched.

Naruto knocked lightly on the doors of the carriage, briefly admiring the fine wooden doors.

"Wh-o's th-er! " a terrified voice shrieked from inside the carriage.

"Jōnin Sarutobi Asuma, and Chunin Uzumaki Naruto, Hagoromo-sama." Asuma called out formally, as he threw his cigarette on the ground, and stomped on it.

The doors slowly opened, and revealed what lied inside. The man who opened the doors was Konoha Shinobi with brown, shoulder-length hair which hanged around his face, and brown eyes. He wasn't wearing the normal forehead protector, instead opting for a bandana. The man was currently staring blankly with a bored look on his face, as he chewed on a senbon.

Behind him stood the owner of the scared voice, a short middle aged man who wore lavish white robes.

"All of the hostiles have been eliminated." Asuma informed, and just as those words escaped his mouth, an arrogant smirk appeared on Hagoromo's face.

"You took your sweet time didn't you? I was forced here to wait for more than five minutes, while you played samurai." Hagoromo snarled arrogantly , his features twisted into an arrogant sneer ."I will just have to tell my dear cousin of this. It seems that Konoha Shinobi are of extremely low quality, just as I have suspect-" his sentence was cut short as rock hit him in the forehead, knocking him out.

"I'm not going to listen to his voice for the rest of the trip!" Naruto called out, as he entered the carriage with a frown.

He sat between Genma, and the now unconscious Hogoromo's wife. The woman was almost completely covered in white cloth, there was only one opening, and it was for her beautiful jade green eyes.

The horses started running again, as an uncomfortable silence dawned upon the occupants of the carriage. Hagoromo's unconscious body was neatly placed on bench. Asuma was standing protectively next to him, so I there was a bump on the road, he could catch him before he falls.

"Are you from the Land of Wind?" Naruto turned towards the woman, and asked curiously, wanting to break the uncomfortably silence that had lasted for a good couple of minutes.

"Yes." The woman answered meekly.

The blonde had to hold back sigh. We are all noblewomen so mysterious?

"You're not pissed that I knocked out you husband?" Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion. From what experience he had, most married couple actually loved, or at least liked each other.

"No" She answered curtly, her eyes looking at the ground.

Realization dawned upon Naruto, she wasn't acting high and might! She was simply shy! He noticed that her eyes were always traveling towards he husband's unconscious form, but her eyes didn't show worry, no, they showed fear.

"You don't need to stare at ground, the bastard's knocked out."

Her eyes immediately widened as she turned back towards the blonde, a light blush was on her cheeks. She was obviously not used to receiving compliments.

"So wanna have some fun?" Naruto asked with a stupid grin on his face, completely missing the innuendo he just threw at her.

The blush on her cheeks only deepened at what she heard. "Um, what kind of fun?"

"I don't know, aren't there some kind of games that could be played here?"

"There is one…"She trailed off.

"Then let's play it!"

Grinning proudly at what he saw, Asuma grabbed Genma by the shoulder. "Genma, let's go and scout ahead." The bearded man said, and leaped through the door.

Genma was just about to retort until he saw what was going on. "Sure, let's go." He said with a small smirk, as he followed Asuma through the door, not even closing it. Which resulted in the cold entering the relatively warm room.

"Hey asshole! You could've at least closed the door!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up, and closed the door, not wanting the cold chilling winds of the night to chill the woman.

He grumbled something underneath his breath as he turned around, and to take his seat.

He was going to do just that, but the sight the nude woman made his eyes widen in surprise.

"Wh-" she put a delicate finger on his lips.

"This is what I define as fun." She said, before kissed him passionately .

* * *

"_You did what !?_"

Minato Namikaze was staring at the man in front of him with a face that said 'really ?'. While Naruto was calmly standing there in a slouched position, with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"So, Naruto-san can you explain to me why you the client suffered a concussion?" Minato asked, regaining his composure.

The teen in front of him looked as if he had answered the same question for the thousandth time. "I don't see a reason why I have to. Everything is written down in my report. "

Minato looked down at the written report, for the fifth time this minute, and then looked back at the Chūnin who was still just standing there innocently. "I can't completely understand the part where you wrote 'He was fucking annoying, so I threw a rock at him, and I also banged his wife, right next him'. Was everything you wrote literal? " Minato quoted.

"Absolutely." Naruto nodded.

"Can you tell me what drove you to cause the cli-" Minato began, but was interrupted.

"The bastard, Hokage-sama" Naruto corrected.

"Why did you throw a rock at him?" Minato asked with a frown. 'The bastard' was the third cousin of the Fire Daimyō . If word got out that a Konoha Chūnin assaulted him, and then had sexual intercourse with his wife, Minato didn't want to think what the senile old Daimyō would do.

Naruto let out a bored sigh, before a determined look came on his face. What made him so determined? To finish this boring meeting as soon as possible!

"Well Hokage-sama, the bastard was talking shit about Konoha through the entire journey. Constantly acting all high and mighty, treating us as if we're his slaves, and being a total douched to Arisu." Seeing the questioning look Minato was giving him Naruto continued."Arisu is his wife."

"Go on." Minato beckoned.

Naruto nodded, before continuing. "After we were ambushed, his rant got worse, so knowing that if he didn't shut up I would do something that I'll semi regret..." Thinking back at the memory he couldn't help but grin. "So me being the professional I am, I promptly knocked him out."

Minato was staring at Naruto with a bewildered look, not believing that a Chūnin had the guts to do that to a member of the Daimyōs family of all people. "In the morning I told him that there was a lone survivor, who in act of desperation threw a rock at him. Of course he started fussing about the 'poor quality ' of the Shinobi in our village, but…I was in too good of a mood to shut him up."

"Did he believe you?" Minato asked seriously.

"Please, he would've believed if I told him he was pregnant." The younger blond sneered in distate.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Naruto muttered a 'finally' under his breath as he turned around to leave the building, however he stopped when he heard the Hokage call him again. Turning around, he stared at the Hokage with more than a bit of annoyance.

"Was she good?" Minato asked with a smirk. Hearing the question Naruto grinned.

"Icha Icha Paradise, chapter 10."

Minato was shocked at the implications of what the teen just said. "Were they as…"

"If not bigger." Naruto nodded. The memories of his wild night coming back to mind. Honestly, if most noble women went wild when you knocked out their piece of shit husband, Naruto would've done that a lot sooner. The added bonus was that the annoying noble would be quiet, which was probably the greatest bonus this world had ever given him, it even almost toped ramen!

"Oh, and Naruto," Focusing his attention back to the Hokage, Naruto started scratching the back of his head sheepishly for being lost in thought again. With a sigh, Minato's hand went towards one of the drawers in his desk. He took out a small voice recorder, placed it on the top of the desk, and pressed the center red button. While this was going on, Naruto was staring at the man with a confused expression.

"_Hello, hello…Is this thing working? Oh, the light is on!_" it seemed like the owner of the voice was clearing her throat. "_Hello, Naruto-san. Seeing that it your birthday is next week, I would like to formally invite you to our home for dinner. Thank your time, and please give me a reply soon._" The voice said formally. It didn't take a genius to see how hard the owner of the voice was struggling to sound as classy as humanly possible.

Naruto actually raised an eyebrow. Was this the famous motor mouth Uzumaki Kushina ? The younger blond was actually disappointed, he expected more. He looked towards the older blond, who was massaging his temples.

"You're dismissed." The Yellow Flash grumbled out. "And do reply soon, Kami knows how impatient she is."

Seeing that this was his chance to leave, Naruto swiftly disappeared with _Konoha-Shunshin_(Leaf Body Flicker) careful to not push the pile of paperwork next to him.

* * *

After reappearing down on the street next to the Hokage Tower, Naruto started walking towards his home. As he started walking more, and more away from the Hokage Tower, which signified the central part of the village, he started noting how the atmosphere started to change around him. The cheerful and warm feeling around him was replaced by a dirty one. The well maintained building and restaurants, changed into poorly maintained apartment complexes and rowdy bars.

Naruto's destination was the biggest and most well known one. It was named 'Shushin'(God of Sake), a place that was famous around Konoha. Like most of the bars in the Red Light District it doubled as an inn. Understandably, most of people only slept there when they were about to have sex with one of the many waitresses/prostitutes that worked there. While most people were normally heading in towards the 'Shushin' for a large amount of reasons-most of them being perverted-Naruto was going towards the famous bar, simply because he lived roughly ten meters from the bar, in a small, old and worn out building.

On the corner of the 'Shushin' there were prostitutes, of the cheaper kind. When Naruto passed by them he heard them calling out to him. Giving him propositions, among the likes of 'I'll rock your world.', and 'No money needed, sweety.' Of course, 'no money needed' meant that she will undoubtedly rob him. Sadly, he learned that from experience.

Wanting to get bit of eye candy, he turned his head around, and gave them a quick look. There were three of them.

The first one was a pale, petite blond girl. She was wearing a short skirt, high heels, and an absurd amount of make-up. Upon closer inspection he noticed her yellow teeth, and a bag of small white powder, which she hid in her back pocket.

_Meth-head,_ he though sadly. The girl was clearly young and beautiful, probably around his age, which was sixteen . Sadly, most of the meth in Red Light District was the cheapest possible kind of meth. The one that was made out of dog shit, glue, and any other disgusting things Naruto could think about. And sadly the drug has already showed its' effects on the girl. She was extremely skinny, duo the loss of appetite the drug invoked.

"You lookin' for a good time, Mistah Uzumaki?"she practically cooed, fluttering her long eyelashes at him.

"Not tonight." He said with a tone of finality, while walking right past her.

No taking 'no' for an answer she skipped towards him, until they were right next to each other.

"C'mon, you're probably real horny from the mission, right? Why not have a lil' fun?" While she was speaking she promptly placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired." Naruto lied casually. Her question brought back memories of his time with the bastard's wife.

"Ya know, just 'cause I'm blond, that doesn't make me stupid."

Naruto merely shrugged, he probably should've picked a better lie, but he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted to do was get a good night's sleep. So, not a second later he vanished with a _Konoha-Shunshin_(Leaf Body Flicker).

* * *

"Kami, I love this jutsu." He muttered under his breath, as he stood in front of the entrance to the bloc. Focusing a small amount of chakra into his legs, Naruto jumped two stories high, before sticking himself to the wall, and started to walk towards the window of his apartment.

His eyes narrowed when he saw it was open, he never closed that window. As Naruto entered the apartment he was greeted with the sound of the TV working, and the smell of sake.

As he went into the dining room, he immediately noticed the half-drunk form of his former teammate-Mitarashi Anko. She was currently drinking _his_ sake straight from the bottle, before her pupil-less brown eyes noticed him.

"Oh, hey there, Naru-chan! What're you doing?" she slurred, but nevertheless gave him a happy smile.

"Nothing much, Anko-chan. I was just came back from a mission, so pass the bottle." He gave his drunk friend a smile.

Anko's grin widened , as she quickly passed the bottle at him. "Kami bless this day! Little Naru-chan is finally starting to drink with his Anko-chan!"

Naruto paid her no mind as he took a small sip from the bottle. "Well congratulations, you finally corrupted me, Anko-chan."

She puffed her chest out proudly, and gave him the thumbs up. "Now, now, we both know it was going to happen sooner rather than later, Naru-chan. Let's talk more about your little sex adventure this last week. "

Naruto huffed, with a mock offended look on his face. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

A gleam appeared in her pupil-less eyes. "So you're telling your dear Anko-chan that you didn't touch that noble's wife?" She crossed her arms under her chest, as she shook her head. "Lying is a very, very bad thing to do, Naru-chan. Especially to Konoha's Sexiest Kunoichi!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, with a clearly amused expression on his face. "There are quite a bit of ladies that would argue that fact." He said smoothly.

"That's what jealous people do, Naru-chan." She replied, and took another swing with the sake bottle. "But don't try to derail my attention, I may be a little drunk, but I know you. And the Naruto I know, wouldn't let the chance of getting a piece of that hot ass just slip through his fingers."

Naruto placed positioned his chin on his hand, as he replied casually. "That hot piece of ass is the wife of a member of the Daimyō's family."

"How the hell do you know how she looked like?"

"It's been almost ten years, and you still haven't figured out that I know everything." She grinned proudly.

He was really starting to think Anko had some type unique ability to force the future. How could've she known otherwise?

Anko raised an eyebrow, at his statement. "So you're telling me you didn't knock him out?" she asked, observing his calm demeanor.

The blonde really started thinking that Anko either had friends in high places, or she was some kind of prophet. "Oh I knocked him out alright." He said proudly.

"And what exactly did you do the poor bastard?" She asked, clearly interested.

"You're going to have to guess." The blond teen smirked, at the fun-loving expression his former teammate gave him.

"Well, knowing what a reckless bastard you are, I'm guessing that you kicked him in his old smelly, wrinkled balls!"

Naruto shook his head, with a disgusted look on his face. "No, and I didn't need that image in my mind."

"You castrated him!" she exclaimed.

"No, that's your style."

"You shoved the Sandaime Hokage's staff up his ass!"

Naruto shook his head.

"You broke all of his teeth!"

"Nope."

"You threw him out the window!"

"Not even close."

Anko threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I give up." Right after saying that she focused all of her attention to him, with her cheeks becoming a bit red from the amount of sake she had consumed.

He waited for a couple of moments to pass, building up the dramatic pause, before saying.

"I threw a rock at him."

Anko actually looked disappointed when she heard his answer. Really, he threw a rock at him? So lame.

She stood up, and started walking towards him, clumsily. The sake taking its effect on her, she was able to take no more than two steps before collapsing, luckily Naruto anticipated this, and caught her mid-fall.

Looking down at his friend, Naruto felt a pang of pity in his heart. Of course he'll never actually tell her that he pitied her, but to him that's what she deserved. Ever since he had met her all those years ago, even if he was still young at the time, he could feel that she had some personal problems. And sadly those problems haven't healed with time, if anything they got worse.

"He kicked you out again?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. This wasn't the first time Anko had to crash in apartment. Actually, it was the third time this year.

"I can't believe the fucker kicked me out." She slurred quietly, as she let herself bask in the warmth of her former teammate.

With a sigh, Naruto started going over the explanation he had given her countless times before ."You're a Tokubetsu Jōnin, you can't afford to live in the Center, especially in such a giant apartment." He scolded, even if he knew his words would fall on deaf ears.

"I'll get the money…I always do." She tried to sound angry, but it didn't come out that way.

"Look at me, Anko." He spoke softly, as if to a child. Neither hearing or seeing a response, his hand started to gently go through her purple hair. "Please, look at me."

When she finally cocked her head upwards, he saw that her eyes were half-lidded. She was almost completely asleep. "You pay the rent, but with huge delay, or sometimes you even skip a month." However, by the time he finished his sentence, she was already asleep.

Understanding what she was trying to do, Naruto relaxed himself, as he waited for her to fall asleep. And so he stayed there, motionless for what seemed like hours, yet it was only minutes.

Looking down at her, he noticed that she had fallen asleep, so he gently picked her up bridal-style and placed her on the couch.

He started walking away from her sleeping room, and started going in the direction towards his bedroom to get some bed sheets for her.

"The landlord kicked her out again?" A calm voice came from the shadows of the balcony, cutting through the silence like knife through hot butter.

If Naruto was surprised he didn't show it, as he continued to walk towards his destination.

"I doubt you've grown deaf." The blonde responded calmly, as he took the bed sheets and a spare pillow.

"Indeed, I haven't grown deaf yet, Naruto-kun." The voice responded with the monotone.

As it was speaking, the blonde already positioned the pillow and was gently putting the bed sheets on top of Anko's prone form. After that he went towards the small kitchen and motioned for the figure to enter.

The figure didn't move. It stayed there, in the comfort of the shadows.

"What? You're not going to and have a drink with an old friend?" Naruto asked sarcastically, taking a swing from the now almost completely empty bottle.

The figure's piercing gaze was directed towards Naruto, as it spoke calmly. "Unlike you, I have responsibilities. And alcohol is not healthy for the body."

Naruto cracked a humorless grin as heard what the figure had to say. "You know, I really missed your charming monotone, Itachi. I honestly don't know how I lived without it for the last year."

The figure, now identified as Itachi decided to not continue the subject, if the silence was anything to go.

"Now please enlighten me on what or more likely who I owe the honors, Itachi." Naruto said, before taking one final swing from the bottle, savoring every last drop.

Itachi took out a scroll, applied chakra to the black lay out, and with a puff a mask appeared; a raven mask to be precise. Itachi lightly passed the mask towards Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the mask, gave it a quick look, before an amused expression settled on his face. Taking his gaze from the mask to Itachi, he could barely keep his composure. "You know, I'm starting to seriously wonder which one of is the drunk here. "

Itachi's impassive gaze didn't falter at the blatent insult. "Being a member of the ANBU is a great honor, Naruto-kun." The Uchiha spoke neutrally, as his black eyes stared blankly at the blonde.

"Considering I don't mean to die before I reach my twenties, I'll have to humbly tell you to shove that mask up your captain's ass." Naruto said with grin, obviously enjoying himself.

"This request has been made by the Hokage himself, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied with his usual monotone, although there was a small smirk on his face.

Naruto's expression didn't change one bit. "Fine, remove the last part, but keep the rest of the message."

"Is this your final answer?" Itachi questioned, even though he knew the answer. He was already preparing to dash out of the window.

"Yup, I firmly want to reach my twenties."

The Uchiha was just about to leave, but stopped. He was contemplating something, something big.

"Naruto…doors will appear soon. Don't open them." Itachi said cryptically, and dashed out of the window, and into the night.

Naruto payed his words no mind, as he drifted into peaceful slumber.

Little did he know that this was going to be one of his last peaceful nights.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is a story I came up with after browsing through most of the Older! Naruto stories, and I found that in most of them Naruto is some God-like Shinobi by the time cannon starts, and he just curb stomps everyone up until the Invasion(If they even reach the Invasion). At the start of this chapter Naruto is currently at mid Jonin level, which means that he is weaker that people like Asuma, Kakashi etc.**

**Now I feel like I need to clear some things up.**

**Naruto is still the son Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.**

**Naruto is not a complete idiot.**

**Naruto will progress REALISTICALLY in this story.**

**I'm not sure who to pair Naruto with. I'm open to ideas so if you review please tell who you would like to see him with.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please REVIEW.**


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Happy?

_What?_

Cerulean eyes were staring contemplatively at the sigh before them. He didn't know how, or why he was here, walking down this shadowy corridor to what seemed like a sewer, but something deep inside him was urging him to continue. Drawing him like a fly to a lantern.

He looked down at the knee length water, and noticed the way the water was flowing between his legs, noting that he was walking against the stream. Seeing no reason to be slowed down, he applied chakra to his feet in order to walk on top of the murky water. However, he soon found that to be impossible, due to reasons that were unknown to him.

He looked at walls around him, and saw that there were many sealing arrays painted on them. While no expert in Fūinjutsu, he knew these things were incredibly complex, because of the fact the he couldn't understand what any of the different symbols meant.

Naruto lightly pressed his finger against the arrays, and the moment he touched them they glowed a vicious blood red, pulsing with power. The interesting thing was that Naruto didn't feel any pain physically, but an overwhelming force hit him mentally, which forced him to collapse on his knees.

"Argh!" he grunted out in pain, as his hands went towards his head as malefic visions assaulted his mind.

People were running and screaming, before being brutally torn apart by a pair of claws. A hospital was brought to the ground by a simple swipe from the demonic claw.

"_IT'S HERE!_"

"_HELP ME!_"

"_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME_!"

"_LET MY GIRL LIVE, I BEG OF YOU!_"

All the terrified screams seemed echo into his mind; the images that he was seeing were all tinted in red. The blood was everywhere, the torn bodies of the people were there, and he could see them with crystal clear clarity. Everything was a mix of blood, body parts and the screams of the dying. But there, in between all the carnage there stood a small blonde boy who was looking with frightened eyes at the what he was seeing.

The demonic being was slowly crawling over to the child, who was paralyzed in fear, and tears were raining down his cheeks.

"_Don't kill me._" _The child choked out a sob. "Please, please, PLEASE, PLEASE!" the boy cried out, but his words didn't seem to faze the demon, as the beast continued to crawl towards the defenseless boy._

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

Cerulean eyes snapped wide open, full with shock and fear. The disturbing memories still fresh in his mind. Naruto, drenched in sweat- started to look around the room, searching for anything reminiscent of what he had just saw.

The dark corners of his small room seemed more pronounced than usual, so was the temperature, causing his body to lightly shake. The only sound that pierced the eerie silence was the sound of his ragged breathing.

"**Behind you.**" A demonic whisper came from behind him.  
Turning around, he barely had any time to react when shadowy claws pierced his chest. All of a sudden, Naruto felt himself grow even colder than before, as the only warmth he felt was the one of the blood running down his chest.

He turned his frightened eyes towards the shadowy hand, and traced it back to its owner. A woman with long fiery red hair and a pair of demonic red eyes which were basking in glee at seeing his horrified expression, she was holding a barely lit candle in her hand, its light revealing the mangled _organic_ wall behind her.

And then started fading into black, but the last thing he could here before he lost consciousness was the demonic chuckle that escaped the figures mouth.

* * *

The light from the sun streamed in through the windows of his apartment. Now, in the light it could be easily seen what kind of a mess it was. There were countless dents, smudges and cracks adorning the faded orange walls.

The purple couch had a few large holes in it, as well as numerous cuts running through it. Most of which were small, insignificant, and only served to give it an ugly look, but there were a three long, deep scars on the top side of the couch. What was worth noting was it was empty, and the light blue bed sheets were lying on the ground along with the pillow.

The light also revealed the writhing form of Naruto. His entire body was drenched in sweat, as he squirmed.

That was until the light streamed over his eyes. They started to twitch for a couple of minutes, as a look of pure agony was etched on his face and a silent scream escaped his lips.

In the very next moment his eyes snapped wide open. Revealing demonic blood red eyes with dark slits going down the middle, but it lasted only for a moment, because in the very next second they became the cerulean he was well known for.

Naruto immediately started taking deep breaths, as the memories of his nightmare flooded his mind. He immediately looked towards the corners of his room, searching for any sign that what he had just experienced might repeat itself. It was only when he saw that everything was visible, and the sound of chirping birds did he finally calm down.

He walked towards the couch, and saw that it was empty. He released an annoyed sigh. He probably should've expected this; Anko didn't come to his place just to crash. He was pretty damn sure that at least half of his savings had _mysteriously _gone missing.

He massaged his temples as his tried to formulate some sort of plan for the coming days, before he decided to just go with the flow, and went towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

The moment he entered the kitchen his nostrils twitched at the smell of burned fish was rich in the air.

The kitchen looked like something taken out of a bad horror movie. The walls were plain white, with a lot of dirty stains that came with the apartment. The sink was full with dirt dishes that Naruto was too lazy to wash, and the ones that weren't in the sink were only half clean with stains and cracks all over them.

Naruto was eating the half burned fish from one of those dishes, while reading the note that was left next to his breakfast.

_I gotta go! Thanks for letting me crash!_

_P.S. Buy something other than fuckin' fish!_

Naruto snarled in distaste as his focused a small amount of wind chakra into his fingers. The result was instant: the little note was torn to pieces. A couple of them even landed in his plate.

However, paper wasn't the only thing that invaded his plate. Small black insects were crawling all over the half-burned fish.

_Fucking cockroaches,_ he though in distaste, his featured morphing into ones of complete disgust. Making a mental note talk to beat the living shit out of Yotaro, his landlord/housekeeperfor being a cheap bastard, and not spraying against insects for the last eight months.

Naruto prided himself with the fact that he always paid his rent on time. There wasn't a single case where he was late, yet the damn bastard hasn't sprayed in over eight months! There were even cases where he starved himself, only to be able to pay his rent on time! Now, that pissed him off.

* * *

Entering the basement Naruto couldn't help but cringe at smelling all the vaporized chemicals. The basement itself was rather disgusting, even by the standards set by his own apartment. Putting aside all just how old and torn down the basement was, the ever present failures of some of the attempts had left plenty of burn marks all throughout the walls.

"Mistah Uzumaki!" someone chirped.

Turning around Naruto had the pleasure or displeasure to see the same blond prostitute from yesterday. This time however, she was dress in a specific suit made to protect the skin from the toxic ingredients within the chemicals. The suit was a very bright yellow, and it came with a headpiece. The suit itself looked as if it had been worn a hundred times, while the mask had a few cracks in its glass piece.

"Hi?" The whiskered blond said with a sheepish smile. He extended his hand to meet the unknown girl.

The girl gave him a quizzical look, and pushed his hand away. Her cheeks red from embarrassment and anger.

"Don't ya remember me?"

"No, we've never met before."

"Yes we have!"

"When?"

"Last night ya cheap bastard! I could've given ya the night of yer life, but you're too much of a badass, huh? Well guess what! If ya ever wanna get a piece of this," her hands started roaming over where her breasts were supposed to be. Pity she had that damn suit on. "Yer gonna have to pay double for being cheap." A victorious look crossed her face, her hands folded under her chest, and a smug smirk on her spreading itself on her lips.

"You really do like hearing the sound of your own voice, don't you?" The whiskered blonde replied sarcastically, with a small smirk making its way onto his features.

"What'd ya say? Do ya want me to send your ass packing back to Kami-sama? Or mayb-"her rant was interrupted when a high, snarky voice made itself known.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!"

She seemed to have lost any sort of interest in Naruto, instead opting to vehemently turn around and shriek out. "What did you call me, fucker!"

"I told ya to shut the hell up, 'cause unlike your lazy ass I'm workin'. So unless you want me to give you shit from this batch, you betta shut the hell up!"

Naruto watched as the girl took a deep, nervous gulp, and visibly rearaging her thoughts on the matter. She obviously had absolutely no shinobi training whatsoever, or any kind of degree if she would stoop so low to beg Yotaro of all people for money.

How he deduced she was here for money? Aside from looking funny in the suit and passing the ingredients she did nothing.

"So, anyway, what bring ya here, Mistah Uzumaki?" She asked, this time with a much quitter voice. Something Naruto greatly appreciated.

Naruto rolled his eyes, he was never formal, and didn't intend to start now. "Just call me Naruto."

"Fine. What brings ya here, Mistah Naruto?"

"You missed my point entirely didn't you?"

Seeing the ever increasing anger on her features, he wisely decided to forgo his last question.

"I'm here, because that cheap bastard over there hasn't sprayed against cockroaches for the last ten months."

"Who're you callin' cheap, Naruto?"

Yotaru was a tall, skinny man with fair skin, and brown eyes, but his most distinguishable trait was his hair, which made into dreadlocks.

"You became a shinobi and you think you're hot shit, huh? You'll get the same treatment the rest of the people get."

"Maybe I'll move out? How's losing the only guy who gives you money sound to you?" Naruto threatened.

"Good luck with that! With the amount of missions you take, maybe, just maybe you'll afford the dumpster in front the Golden Leaf Hotel." Yotaru mocked. A prideful smirk on plastered on his face.

"Don't test me, Yotaru. I'm not in a mood for your shit today." Naruto grimaced, clenching his fists. His whole body was just itching for a fight.

"Oh, no! The Big Bad Naruto is not happy with me! Lerō, quickly, let's run!" Yotaru turned towards the now named Lerō, who standing a good five meters away from them. Judging by her expression it seemed she won't be in on the joke.

The blond Uzumaki grit his teeth, just barely holding down the urge to drive his fist into the man's face.

Seeing that Naruto was only a few moments away from exploding Yotaru wisely decided to quiet down.

"Fine, fine fine, Big Bad Naruto wins, just don't go all Shinobi on my ass." Yotaru said with a sigh. "I'll probably a call a friend of my cousin's girl to spray against the roaches, don't worry."

Naruto's expression didn't change one bit. The scowl was still etched onto his face, and his eyes were still glaring into Yotarus'. Maybe it was because he was in a sour mood; maybe it was because he didn't trust that sloth of a man to do it, but Naruto knew that Yotaru wouldn't do good on his declaration.

Yotaru felt a cold chill run up his spine, it seemed like the ninja wasn't buying it. Thinking quickly he knew he had to change the subject.

"Anyway, the Boss called me the other day. Said somethin' about havin' a job for you." Yotaru commented smoothly.

Now this caught Naruto's attention, being an orphan taught him a lot. From being self-reliant, to being wary around strangers, but most of all it taught him the value of money, and those who had it in spades.

Naruto was not a greedy person, but all the nights he had starved had taught him to take _any_ chance at getting extra money. Even if that meant sometimes doing acts that stray off from what a…good citizen would do.

"And what kind of job does he have for me?" The Uzumakis' words were laces with suspicion. It wouldn't be the first time one of these _jobs_ became as dangerous as an A-rank mission

Catching onto to Naruto's trail of though, he quickly placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not going to be like the last one." He said reassuringly patting his resident on the back.

"Now are you ready to hear about the mission? Or are you going all Uchiha on me?"

Naruto chuckled at that one. "Shoot away."

"Listen closely, 'cause I ain't going to repeat myself. There's this one civilian family living in the Center, rich as fuck, and dumb as shit-"

"You want me to rob them, right?"

Yotary grinned, giving Naruto the thumbs up. "Yea…and if you interrupt me again, you're going to get a lot more roaches, got that?"

Naruto merely ignored him, deciding that his landlord didn't need anyone stroking his already inflated ego. "When is the house going to be empty?"

"They're at work 'till six 'o clock, so you have plenty of time."

* * *

**The Center**.

The blue sky could be seen on the numerous panes of glass that formed the windows of the 2 story foyer.

The burgundy colored building with wooden planks in order was surrounded on all four sides by a layer of green. The pathway leading to the workshop, which was beside the house, from the road had an even layer of gravel topped with little quantities of sand and dust from the world around. The second door in the garage led straight to the Extended Family room while at the first floor it led to the Recreation room.

The panes at the windows of the workshop's first floor room were a tinge darker than other making it seem a little apart from the main house. The front porch had a few shrubs that grew beautifully along the house all the way up to the garage on one side and the first window after turning right along the edge. With much of fabrication and decoration on the front side the backyard was too plain and simple except for a large swimming pool that was barely four feet deep. A board asking people to stay away from trampling the grass was put along the tiled path connecting the workshop and the house while the grass had covered the sprinkler.

This was the house Naruto broken into, and if he had to be honest with himself, it was really beautiful. The place had such a…homely feel to it, almost as if there was an aura around which made everything more tranquil.

Pity he had to rob it.

But he almost never let his pity stop him from doing his job. Especially if it is a job like this: simple, non-dangerous, close to home and most of all, it wasn't time consuming.

"This is a first…" he muttered under his breath, as he prowled through the rooms, in search of the bedroom.

There were very few things that were driven so deep into the blonde's mind that he couldn't ever change. One of them was the value of money, but it was expected. Living on streets did that to you; constantly trying to find some cash to pay for food, water and electricity made you like that.

Now you may ask why was such a young man forced to think of all of this?

The answer was to that question is quite…interesting.

Naruto remembered getting moved from the local orphanage to an apartment in the center by his sensei, but due to certain events that transpired he was forced to leave that apartment five years go. At the time he was nothing more than a newly minted chunin! But alas, fate was indeed a cruel mistress.

Entering the second floor, he saw two doors, both which led to different bedrooms. He decided to enter the one on the right, and he was surprised at what he saw.

Bright pink adorned the walls, as countless framed pictures were hanging. In all of them there was a family of three- a man, a woman, and a girl, who was no more than twelve.

This was the family he was robbing.

There was a pang of guild in his heart, but it was quickly washed away by the instinct to survive. The family would have to deal with the loss of jewelry, money, and just about anything he could get his hands on.

He turned towards the wall, and his eye stared into something…disturbing. There on the wall, hang a poster of some raven haired boy.

His hand moved towards the jewelry box, and his eyes widened into the size of dinner plates. A girl no older than twelve received gold earrings, lockets and rings! Were her parents mad? Didn't they know that there guys like him who earn a living of stealing? Honestly, parents these days…just loved paying his bills.

Not wasting any time, he quickly started unloading every single piece of jewelry he could find into his bag, while silently laughing his ass off at their expense.

It took him no more than seconds to finish, and he proceeded into the other room-the _parents'_ room. If they bought so much for her daughter, Naruto could only imagine what the mother would have.

He certainly was not disappointed.

The woman had an entire drawer full of gold, silver, and were those diamonds?!

"No more fish!" he giggled.

Like with her daughter's box he emptied the drawer in mere moments, but unlike with the daughter he put most of the diamonds in his pocket. There was absolutely no way the Boss was getting everything!

"Is someone there?" a voice called out.

Naruto's laughter stopped entirely, as he heard the door creek open. Being quick on his feet he immediately jumped through the open window. And glued himself to the wall, because he knew that if the she found out, she will call the fucking Uchiha, and the last thing he wanted right now was fucking monkeys on his tail.

"Guess it was the TV." The woman muttered and retreated back into the corridor.

Naruto released the breath he was holding in, and quietly left the estate. Like any rational thief he went directly towards the crowded streets of the Center, in order to blend into the crowd.

And it worked instantly.

Nothing less than an Inuzuka would be able to find him, so he was safe from the monkeys. His thoughts drifted towards the all the stuff he would be able to buy with the stolen jewelry. For one, his supply of food, water and eletecticity would be payed for at least the next six months, and he would be able to buy new kunai, shuriken, scrolls and maybe even the first tomes on Fūinjutsu. Kami knows that nightmare creped him out.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a short red blur running straight towards him.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Naruto barely had enough time to see a twelve year old red-haired girl rushing towards him. However, the thing that stood out the most to him wasn't the girl but the…

"Monkeys?"

Before he could even process what was happening, the girl smashed into him with the force of bull.

Showing his refined reflexes he quickly grabbed the girl and jumped towards the nearest back alley, trying to evade the pesky monkeys.

* * *

Uzumaki Kasumi groaned as she felt herself smash into someone. A mere few minutes ago she was happily skipping school and pulling pranks around the village. In fact today was supposed to be her crowning achievement! She was going to paint her Jiji's stone face in pink! It would've been so funny, but of course the Uchiha Police Force had come and rain all over her parade.

And that's how she found herself running through the crowded streets, skipping corner after corner, trying escape from the police. The last thing she wanted right now was an earful from Iruka-sensei, and then one from Tou-san and Kaa-san.

Kasumi remembered crashing into some guy, or at least that was her best guess considering his body structure. Then she felt herself getting carried by said guy.

Looking up, Kasumi saw …Tou-san?!

Blonde hair. Check.

Blue eyes. Check.

Face. Check.

Wait!

"Can you let go of me?"

Kasumi's eyes snapped wide open, as she noticed the she had wrapped her arms around him. Heat rose up to her cheeks the moment she understood that it wasn't her father, but every girls' fantasy! Rugged good looks, attractive face, and the cutest-and only-whisker marks she had ever seen! Along with the rock hard body she practically forgot she was chased by the police!

"Come back here! Wh- Naruto!"

…Until she was rudely reminded.

Wait? Who was Naruto?

Turning around she saw the now identified Naruto standing, and exchanging words with the Uchiha. From what she could see the Uchiha were trying to get him to open the leather bag he was holding, but Naruto wouldn't let them.

The she saw…the coolest thing ever! Naruto delivered a vicious kick to groin of one of the Uchiha, then backpedaled away from the second one, who had tried to punch him.

Everything else was blur to her eyes. Dodge. Kick. Block. Punch. Their bodies were in a constant state of motion as they attempted to overpower each other.

The Uchiha tried to deliver a haymaker directly towards Naruto's jaw, but the blonde once again displayed incredible reflexes as he side stepped fist, and delivered a vicious kick towards the black haired man's chin, knocking him out cold.

_Cool!_, Kasumi thought with a huge grin on her face. That hot blond guy just destroyed two members of the Konoha Police Force without getting a single scratch on him! Maybe he could train her? And then she will rub it into all of her classmates, that Namikaze Kasumi is the strongest, fastest, smartest, coolest kunoichi ever!

But how could she get him to train her?

Maybe she can tell him she's the Hokage's daughter? Yea, that always works! Now all she had to do was play it cool and-

She noticed that the blond man was exiting the alley, and entering the busy streets. Knowing that if she didn't follow him now, she'll surely lose him Kasumi gave chase.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

_Fucking Monkeys!_, Naruto thought with a grimace. Out of all the fucking times for them to show up it had to be when his hand was in the cookie jar.

Naruto quickly side stepped the haymaker that was meant to break his jaw. He was carefully avoiding making eye contact with the Monkey. The last thing he wanted was getting caught in some cheap illusion, his countless spars with Itachi proved just how annoying it can be.

He decided that the best course of action would to break the Uchiha's guard with flurry of punches. And it worked perfectly, the Uchiha was visibly overwhelmed by Naruto's attacks, he was able to block most of the punches, but one of them was able to connect with his gut. His guard broke the instant the blow knocked the air out of him. Naruto followed it with vicious kick towards the Uchiha's chin, instantly knocking him out.

A self-fulfilling smirk spread itself on his lips. There was just something about beating the shit out of an Uchiha that made him feel like a kid getting his birthday presents.

Plus this one had the most ridiculous look on his face, but that's to be expected he was a Monkey after all.

Completely forgetting about the other person in the alley, he calmly started walking out of the alley. Thoughts of ramen, money, alcohol and many other joys flooding his mind.

"Hey, wait up!"

Turning around he saw what could only be described as miniature version of Namikaze Kushina, with the same flowing red hair and round face, but the uncommon purple eyes were replaced with a pair of cerulean blue ones, much like his own.

What made her the famous-or infamous depending on who you ask-daughter of Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and The Red Habanero, Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki. She has apparently taken her mother's personality judging by the fact the she's skipping school, pulling pranks-just like he used to- and just causing chaos in the Center.

"What do you want?" He replied casually. So what if she was the daughter of the Hokage? That didn't win her any points with him. If she wanted respect, she would have to earn it.

"Can you like teach me how fight?" Kasumi said enthusiastically. The girl was practically skipping after him.

"Why should I? "Naruto said with the same non-chalant voice as before, but inwardly his eyes were positively glinting with anticipation. Another important thing he learned during his childhood was the art of jiggery-pokery. He was going to get as much from the girl as humanly possible, and she would never even notice it.

"Cause you're awesome! You're like a Jounin and you can kick some major ass, and I really need to be the best in the academy." Kasumi explained with the same optimism as before.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Then why are you standing here, instead of being in class." He questioned, clearly amused.

"Iruka-sensei is so boring~" The red-haired girl whined.

"Yea, I know. Me and my pals even considered his classes nap time'." Naruto chuckled.

Kasumi burst out in laughter. "I can't believe he was still this lame ten years ago."

In truth Naruto had absolutely no idea who this 'Iruka-sensei' was, in fact he was not even sure if it was a guy or a gal. Considering the Iruka roughly meant dolphin, it works for both genders, right? But he played along in an effort to build some common ground with Kasumi.

Oh, the things he did for money.

Countless plans of creating unfair bargains ran through his mind. They were truly countless considering that Kasumi was just so gullible.

"Kasumi! Why aren't you in class!?"

…And all of them went down the drain the moment he heard the voice the Namikaze Kushina, who was basically an older version of Kasumi but with purple eyes instead of blue ones.

Any other petty thief was sure to sweating buckets at this point, but having shinobi training really paid off in these scenarios.

While the angry mother was marching towards them, grocery bags in towel, he was quickly formulating a plan to diffuse the situation.

Keeping his cool, Naruto interjected. "Kasumi was being chased by the Police Force." The bitter taste of calling those Monkeys a 'Police Force' barely crawled out of his throat.

Kushina turned towards he daughter with a disappointed look on her face, shaking her head. "What did you this time, Kasumi-chan?"

Unlike Naruto, Kasumi didn't have any sort of emotional control, and it showed as her cheeks turned rosy red. "Um, well, you see Kaa-san, I was kind of bored at the academy so I decided to take a rest, and the Police Force came after me."

"And what happened to the Police Force?"

Now at this question Kasumi grinned from ear to ear. "This guy kicked their ass! He was like so fast that I couldn't even see him!"

Kushina turned around, only to see…Naruto. From what the blonde could see she seemed as if someone had just delivered a kick to the gut.

"Naruto… . .Lunch." Kushina ordered, dragging both her daughter and Naruto towards her home.

_What?_, Naruto thoughts were riddled with confusions and awkwardness. Was this really happening? He of all people was getting _dragged_ towards the home of another.

What a change of pace.

"Um, Miss Namikaze, I have a bit of work to do, so-" Naruto wasn't allowed to finish his sentence.

"Nonsense, from what I can smell you has been getting ready for a date with some hussies." Kushina remarked dryly, her vice grip on Naruto and Kasumi not loosening one bit. "Oh, and don't ever call me 'Miss Uzumaki' it makes me feel like a washed up old hag."

Kasumi merely rolled her eyes at her mother's behavior. She seemed quite accustomed to their current predicament.

Naruto's lightly chuckled at the woman's reaction. Honestly, were all the women from the Namikaze family so demanding?

It didn't take them to reach the Namikaze estate, due the older redhead's surprising force and stamina.

Entering the household, the blonde teen's eyes started to inspect the room. While not overly pretentious like the Uchiha, it was still a place where the nobility lived, so it was quite normal to see all sorts of beautiful paintings adorning the walls, along with the pictures of the family.

"Hey!" Kasumi exclaimed with her hands thrown in the air.

Cocking his head in her direction he noticed that her mother was missing.

"Where did you mother go?" He ignored her previous exclamation.

Kasumi looked mildly offended that he ignored her, judging by the small, cute frown on her face.

"She went to make a bite to eat; _sen_- Whoops I mean Naruto." She laughed, plainly trying to hint at her desire for apprenticeship

Of course to the eyes of a halfway functioning adult her hint was the size of Gamabunta, The Youndaime Hokage's personal summon.

"Where can I wash my hands?"

"The bathroom is upstairs. Follow me."

She ran up the polished wooden stairs with Naruto in towel.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was practically dancing around the kitchen, with the speed of cheetah and the grace of dancer, as she was taking the left over ramen from last night.

Her thoughts however were on an entirely different matter. The matter was concerning the fact that in the first time since fifteen years her little boy was back! And he was all grown up now, she just hoped he didn't have some stupid hussy hanging around him, and if he did, The Red Hot Habanero was going to put an end to it!

Nevertheless, Kushina couldn't just tell him that, from what she had read about the reports from…his sensei. Her boy was intelligent and the probability of him uncovering her families dirties secret was too high for her liking.

Not that she didn't want him to know that she was his mother, in fact Kushina actually craved for her family to be complete! There hasn't been a day in fifteen years that she hasn't wished to just go and tell him.

But life was never fair to her…

But now she had a chance to finally officially meet her son for the first time.

What did she mean by officially you may ask?

Ever since he was a young boy she had been under the guise of various Henges(Transformation Technique) for the first seven years of Naruto's life. Sadly, that didn't last for long, due to Naruto's growing prowess in the shinobi arts.

She became what could only be as a guardian angel to him. Helping him through anonymous donations, using the net of clients she had acquired over her carrier in order to give him more work.

But that simply wasn't enough for her now. She wanted something more than just helping him from afar. She wanted-, no craved being the mother he deserved. But first she needed to make at least some kind of bond with him. Otherwise saying 'I'm your mother, I love you and I'm sorry' will just make him despise her.

That was just something she couldn't allow.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but February was the end of the term where I live in. So lazy bastards like me needed to pass math and physics…and I did! This month seems to be a lot freer for me so expect a new chapter every two weeks, since I have the next three chapters pre-written. This chapter was also pre-written, but when I was re-reading it there were too many things that I decided needed changing so I deleted most of it, and I re-wrote the rest.**

**One of the few that things that stayed from the original was the idea of the Red Light District, since it always bugged when people write that Naruto lived there, yet it never affected his personality. **

**Anyway, I'm always interested in hearing what you guys and girls think of my work so leave a review ;)**


End file.
